


Better than any dream

by Melime



Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: When she first got to that strange land, she thought she was dreaming.
Relationships: Helena Klein/Main Character
Kudos: 7





	Better than any dream

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Melhor do que qualquer sonho](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824611) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Femslashfeb's [2018 Prompt Table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/169486708676/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl), day 26 - dreaming.

When she first got to that strange land, she thought she was dreaming.

It had to be a dream, because there was no other way that she could understand the circumstances that brought her there. She couldn’t be in Chicago in one moment, and then in a fantasy land with magic and knights the next, because that wasn’t possible, so she had to be dreaming, possibly passed out on the streets of Chicago with Sophie panicking next to her.

And well, if she were a shallow person, and perhaps she was, meeting Helena first thing probably didn’t help, after all, Helena was the woman of her dreams made flesh.

It took her too long to accept that this wasn’t a dream, or even a nightmare. This was her new reality. She was the vessel of the Witch Queen, whatever that meant, she unleashed that evil on that world again, and now she had to help in the fight against her.

This world was real, and Helena was a real person. Hurt, suffering, traumatized, and all the more real for this. And she might have liked Helena from the start, but she loved her for being a real person, with all the flaws and all the parts of her past that she regretted.

Perhaps this wasn’t a dream after all, but even with all the pain and risks and the battles, as long as she had Helena by her side, this reality was better than any dream.


End file.
